


T is for Twitter

by antonomasia09



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Members of the SGC get twitter accounts. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T is for Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> Pinch-hit entry to sg_fignewton's Epistolary Alphabet Soup. Inspired by two versions of [this](http://wizzygold.tumblr.com/post/131773981288/michaelskanks-dont-think-about-how-sg-1) [post](http://antonomasia09.tumblr.com/post/138170222930/brinnanza-gatersgonewild-padawanbrittany).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can make fake tweets [here](http://simitator.com/generator/twitter/tweet).


End file.
